The Game of Poker
by brightspirit246
Summary: There was nothing to do...they played a game...how did it turn into a disaster? Dunno why I rated it T.


I don't own HunterxHunter

The Game of Poker

It was raining that day and there was nothing to do and nowhere to go...

"Hey Killua..."

"What?"

"I'm bored..."

"So what?"

"Whaddayathinkweshoulddo?" Gon's words were slurred.

"Let's play a game then..."

"OKAY!"Gon was up and alive in an instant.

"Sheesh..."

"Hey Killua, Gon may I join too?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah me too!" a voice called out...and that voice was Leorio's. "This is my chance to shine!"

"Pffftt...whatever old man!" Killua sneered.

"Okay let's start then." Gon said as he shuffled the cards.

They were playing several rounds...and their bet was each time a person lost he would remove some of his clothing and give away some of their money. They were at the second round when Wendy entered along with Bisky...and they were bringing a box of chocolates...Killua as expected were eyeing the chocolates.

"No Killua you can't have them." Bisky chided.

"Hey. What game are you playing?" Wendy asked.

"Its called a game of punishment hehehe...the one who loses each round has to remove some of their clothing" Killua said, then he whispered to the others we can't let her know were gambling."

"But what about Bisky?" Gon inquired.

"Nahh...she's old enough to know about this."

"Okay then let's continue." Kurapika said.

"May I join?" Wendy asked.

"Sorry Wendy but we already have a full table." Killua apologized.

"Oh...okay then."

Then the four proceeded to play the game...after about 30 minutes Wendy asked again.

"Hey can I *hic* join you?"

Something was different about her and Bisky too, Wendy's wasn't bubbly as usual. Instead she was acting strange. _Oh well..._Killua thought.

A few more moves and Leorio lost.

"Oh...well then...I guess I have to remove my jacket(I don't know what that top thingy is called)..." Leorio sighed. Then he just suddenly passed out, Wendy was behind him.

"No...I'm afraid Leorio-san*hic* can't do that." Wendy said holding a cloth in one hand and a bottle in another. Killua was stunned at what she just did. Then suddenly Kurapika passed out too. "Mind if I*hic* join too?" Bisky said in a swaggering manner. "I'm sorry but you can't." Killua replied stiffly.

"But you need*hic* players so..." Wendy defended.

"Fine..."

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Killua whispered to Gon.

"I don't know..."

After they had all taken their places around the table.

"So its two against two huh?"

"Mhm." Wendy replied.

"Let me just warn you, Bisky and I aren't going to stop...even if we have to strip." Wendy said cheerily in a mocking way.

Killua froze at those last few words.

_Something is wrong with them...it must be the chocolates!_ Killua thought as he stared at the heart-shaped box he was glad he hadn't tried to eat any or he would've ended up the same.

On the first round the two girls had lost, "Ha! Easy as pie!" Killua exclaimed as the two girls began to remove their hairties. " Don't get too cocky," Wendy warned "That was just a *hic*warm-up...now the real fun begins..."

_2__nd__ round_

_Hmm..._Killua thought._ They're better than I thought they would be..._

_Oh no! What if we lose?_ Gon thought.

"Ace!" Wendy said as she laid down four aces on the table.

"Ugh...we lost..." Killua muttered under his breath.

Gon had to remove his top green clad and Killua had to remove his white shirt.

_3__rd__ round_

Their winning streak is getting worse and worse by the minute.

_Hm...just one more card to win this round...hee hee hee hee hee ..._Wendy thought.

But Bisky had won for their team..."Hahaha! You two are terrible at this game!" she cackled. Killua huffed. "No fair." He muttered. "What was that?"

"NOTHING."

This time Killua had to take off his blue long sleeved shirt and Gon his uhh...undershirt? (I forgot what it was called hahahahahahahahaha!)

Ok so Gon was topless now and Killua only had his uhh...you the white thing?...FINE! I'll just call it _sando_( ItsFilipino term for that undershirt or whatever.[Please PM me on what its called])

4th round

_Desperate call for desperate measures. _Killua thought. _We need to figure out how to beat them but how? HOW? HOW?!_

Then a smile started to tug at the corner of his face as he realized they were going to win this round.

_So he's noticed eh ? _Bisky thought. _Oh well...never mind..._

"ACE!" Killua exclaimed triumphantly as he laid down all of his cards down on the table.

"Okay then..."Bisky pretended to sigh in defeat. She began to unbutton her dress and Wendy her vest underneath Bisky's was a pink shirt and red shorts and Wendy's was well...she was wearing a blue vest and underneath it was her blue dress and white socks and light blue shirt and shorts then her blue underwear. **_Yeah I know right? So much blue._** And she only removed her vest. She had so much clothing on! Even I don't know why!

"Wha?! WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Killua asked , surprise very visible in his tone.

"Well you said this was a game of punishment remember?" Wendy answered.

Killua mentally cursed himself for even telling them that._Stupid!Stupid!_ But too late, here they are now stripping.

Then after that, they all settled back down on the table again.

And after a few more rounds passed and both teams were now in their underwear.

_A few minutes later..._

"You *hic* lost!" Wendy said victoriously while chasing them around the room both holding dresses...both teams...still...in their underwear.

"Yeah you lost *hic* now wear these!" Bisky commanded while Leorio was in the sidelines watching and laughing, along with Kurapika who tried not to roll around the floor in laughter.

"GARRR!LEORIO YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Killua screamed.


End file.
